mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Past Issue 52
The Mafia Gazette Issue 52 Sunday 13th November 'LETTER FROM THE EDITOR TO THE READERS ' Dear Readers, Owing to a severe lack of any information, there is absolutely nothing for me to write about, and there hasn’t been for the past few days. I’m sure people will come and ask me why I haven’t written about this or that happening, but frankly, having little knowledge of much going on around here severely limits my ability to write about it. The only stories I could have brought in today’s issue would have been someone (possibly spike_spiegal) shooting me by accident on Wednesday and an article on threats and accusations I have received in the past few days. With the amount of people in our community, I am amazed that no one wants to make a quick couple of thousand for spending ten, twenty or thirty minutes even out of their day writing something relevant for the newspaper. People out there have the knowledge that I don’t on certain subjects, and while not everyone is a grade A writer, I have the job of Editor and can correct, amend, edit and print just about anything newsworthy sent in to the offices. It would be hard to make that sort of money doing petty crimes in the same amount of time, and getting published doesn’t earn you jail time. The streets are unfortunately mostly devoid of any news that could be gleaned, questions asked, people interviewed and stories written up to produce a newspaper every day. It seems we are down to the same few conversations going on, with very little of any current affairs interest happening out in the public view. The Gazette was always written for the most part from street happenings, or items of note from the coffee shop when there was only one serving the needs of the majority of the population. Now there is little of note happening out where it can be seen with people using Omerta as an excuse to quash anything that might be remotely interesting for the people on the streets. Omerta means loyalty to your family. It means not discussing family business such as who is in what position and what plans there are, unless it is the Boss bringing the information, or someone who has the Boss’ permission to do so. It doesn’t mean that families have to hide behind closed doors and suddenly become dumb, incapable of saying anything outside the HQ. Look at what we are becoming. Look at the streets and see what our community is turning into. Those aren’t the conversations of real Mafioso out there. They are the conversations of average, ordinary people, occasional rantings of fools or children that are quickly removed, feel-good conversations about how much the community likes Mr X, Miss Z or couple Y, and not because they are upstanding members of the community either half the time. I am willing to double the fee for articles sent in to the Gazette, offering $5 thousand for any news items that people write in with, and $10 thousand for exceptional pieces. If people don’t continue to support the Gazette with articles and information (which I will also now be paying for), then there will be no news to write about and no newspaper to read. I hope to be able to bring you another newspaper tomorrow, but for now, I shall wait and see if anyone wants to earn some easy money. Respects Carmela. 'CLASSIFIEDS ' Anyone wishing to place an ad should send it in to CarmelaDeAngelis at the Gazette Offices in Chicago. All ads are free, but must still fall within the set guidelines. 02:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Hice19 (talk) 02:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC) NatWest Banking has now opened. Want to keep your son or daughter wealthy? Well we will do just that, We will open account in your name and keep it until you or your son/daughterrequest it. We do however charge 5% of what is in the account. Loans also given Mail me for details. 02:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Hice19 (talk) 02:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC) $$$For Sell$$$ Castaway Magic $450,000 Blue Buddy $600,000 both the horse's are from great backgrounds, and have won a nice sum of cash. Price can be talked over a nice drink at a bar. Michael--Corleone. 02:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC)02:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Hice19 (talk) 02:32, February 15, 2013 (UTC) From: JohnDavidson2 * Horses for Sale * 1 Lightning Weasel $1,650,000 2 Old School Bastard $925,000 3 Proud Lightning $1,200,000 4 Eternal Comet $2,000,000 5 Sexy Chick $800,000 6 Sassy Bubble $1,250,000 7 Bleeding Lemming $2,500,000 * Great Bargains! No reasonable offers refused! * * All are good, some are excellent! * 'Anyone wishing to submit articles should do so by 10am Mafia time on the day of publications. Articles will be paid for on an individual basis. Please contact CarmelaDeAngelis, Editor of The Mafia Gazette, at the Gazette Offices, Chicago. All articles must conform to the guidelines available in the booklet “Newspaper Recruiting” available on the newsstand. '